Yugioh ZX
by Kokojin
Summary: Aiden and Sora are twins and have just entered the newly built Duel Academy. To observers the academy is normal but in actuality harbors a dark secret that even the teachers are unaware.


Hey and thanks for reading this fic. This is my first Yu-gi-oh so please rate also I am not very creative so if you have any ideas please Email them to me at . So with out further adieu I give to you (sorry I had to say it) Duel Academy ZX

I do not own yu-gi-oh or a few of the characters I may use.

The Power Of Wind and Fire

_Aden's Room_

"zzzzzzzz"

" Wake up we're gonna be late" pleaded Sora. A girl around the age of 15 with long green hair that went down to her shoulders wearing a green shirt with a Kanji for wind on the front and long black pants holding a green deck case on the belt loop.

"mmmmm yawn late for what" Aden asked. Finally waking up wearing only a t-shirt and gray shorts

"Aden we'll be late for the exam to get into Duel Academy.........again"Sora answered her twin

"Um Sora get out of my room so I can get ready NOW!" Aden shouted as Sora ran out of the room.

_10 minutes later_

"C'mon Aden we gotta go now"screamed at the top of her lungs as Aden walked down the stairs leading to the bedrooms.

"Okay okay I'm ready"He replied to his sister who now had a white and green jacket on.

"Hurry up Aden" Sora yelled now growing impatient at her brother who now wore a red shirt with the kanji for fire on it black pants short red hair and a black and red jacket with a kanji for fire on it as well his deck case also hangimg from his belt loop.

_30 Minutes later_

"WELCOME POSSIBLE FUTURE STUDENTS OF DUEL ACADEMY"a voice coming from a loudspeaker made all the audience cheer a man on stage was waering a tuxedo and neck tie

was the source of the voice.

"THIS IS CHANCELOR CANNON AND IN A FEW MINUTES I WILL BE INTRODUCING

THE HEADMASTERS AND HEADMISTRESS. BEFORE I DO I WISH YOU ALL GOOD LUCK IN YOUR EXAMS."

"FIRST IS PROFESSOR DRAKE OF SLIFER RED DORM"the chancelor pointed to a tall man with wild hair and a scar over his cheek wearing a red blazer

stepped forward.

"SECONDLY IS PROFESSOR MISAWA OF RA YELLOW DORM" This time a man of normal size stepped forth and had a yellow blazer took a bow.

"LAST IS PROFESSOR RHODES OF OBOLESIK BLUE DORM" Cannon pointed to a young woman wearing a blue blazer she had long blonde hair that went halfway down her back stepped forward

"NOW EVERYONE OFF TO TAKE YOUR WRITTEN EXAMS"and everyone was off in one direction.

_20 minutes later_

"NOW IS TIME FOR THE PRATICAL EXAM ,BUT THIS TIME IT WILL BE IN TAG TEAM FORMAT SO PICK YOUR PARTNERS NOW"

Sora and Aden already decided to pair incase this happened so they walked to the stage. They were greeted by two procters a man called Geo and a woman named Sui.

"Are you ready" Sui asked the to only to get an appealing nod from both. "Then lets begin"

"DUEL"

**Sora:8000 Aden : 8000 Lp **

**Sui :8000 Geo : 8000 Lp**

"**Ill start" shouted Aden, "First I summon Flame Ruler in attack mode (atk: 1,500 def:1,600) then i'll set two cards and end my turn."a man wearing a red cloak and blue hair arrived weilding two fireballs.**

"**My move"called Sui "I summon "Abyss Soilder in attack mode (atk:1,800 def:1,300) and use his effect by sending one card in my hand to the gravyard to send your Flame Ruler to your hand"as a manta ray/shark/human figure arrived and stabbed Flame Ruler sending him into Aden's hand. "Now I end my turn"**

"**My turn" Sora chirpped "I'll start with Harpie Lady (atk:1,300 def:1,400) a beautiful woman with feathes and wings appeared and now I activate Summon Storm I give up 800 Lp to summon Harpie Queen (atk:1,900 def:1,200) another Harpibut more birdlike appeared. Now I end"**

"**Looks like I'm up I play Miracle Jurassic Egg (atk:0000 def:2,000)"called Geo as a giant egg appeared next to him "I end"**

**Sora:7200 Aden : 8000 Lp **

**Sui :8000 Geo : 8000 Lp**

"**Yes I'm up again"Aden jumped "okay I summon Solar Flare Dragon (atk:1,500 def:1,000) and activate Double Summon to summon another Solar Flare Dragon (atk:1,500 def:1,000) Now I'll set one card and activate my facedown Flamethrower during my battle phase I get to double thattack of one level 4 or lower momster but after its sent to defense so I'll double my 1st dragons to 3,000 and attack your soilder then follow up with the other dragon" the first dragon wrapped itself around the soilder to crush it while the other attacked Sui **

**Sora:7200 Aden : 8000 Lp **

**Sui :5300 Geo : 8000 Lp**

"**Thats not all now their effect activates you lose 1000 more Lp"Aden added as the dragons shot fireballs at Sui**

**Sora 7200 Aden 8000**

**Sui 4300 Geo 8000**

"**Now I'm mad I summon ****Freezing Beast (atk 1,500 def 1,000) now I'll attack" Sui screamed, the Ice creature jumped to attack but was stopprd.**

"**Not so fast I activate my facedown Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan, It can only be ****activated**** when there are at least 1 ****monster**** each of ****WIND****, ****WATER****, ****FIRE**** and ****EARTH****Attributes****face-up**** on the ****field****. ****Select**** and apply 1 of these ****effects****: ● ****Destroy**** all ****monsters**** on your side of the ****field****. ● ****Destroy**** all ****Spell**** and ****Trap Cards**** on your side of the ****field****. ● Randomly ****discard**** 2 cards from your ****hand****. ● ****Draw**** 2 cards. And I'll destroy all your monsters. The Jurrassic Egg cracked while Freezing Beast melted. **

"**Grrr fine I end" growled Sui**

"**Aden let's wrap it up this turn" Sora Declared "I play Eagle Feather to speacial summon Harpie Lady then I sacrifice them all to summon UlevoNext I play Double Summon To Summon Cyber Harpie" as an Anubisheaded sphinx took the field escorted by an armor wearing Harpie "Cyber Harpie attack Ulevo follow up" both monsters did as ordered and reduced Sui's Life Points to 0 "Now I end"**

**Sora 7200 Aden 8000**

**Sui 0000 Geo 8000**

"**Hey don't forget me" Geo yelled obviously mad for being left out last turn "I play Big Evoulution Pill and activate Double Summon to call forth Ultimate Tyranno and Black ****Tyranno now to attack" as the larger dino attacked it destroyed Cyber Harpie and fell with Ulevo**

"**Hey why'd it attack twice" asked Sora**

"**Because of its effect"Geo Replied "Now I end"**

"**My turn"Aden called "I summon the Drago Tamer (atk 500 def 1000) tuner monster and play my last two Double Summon so come forth Flame Ruler and Flame Dancer,goodbye Drago Tamer , Flame Ruler ,and Solar Flare Dragon now arise Trident Dragon (atk 3000 def 2800) and guess what When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can ****destroy**** up to 2 cards you ****control****. During this turn, in addition to its normal attack, this card can attack a number of times equal to the number of cards destroyed by this effect. Now I give up Flame Dancer and Solar Flare Dragon to make 3 attacks number 1 attack Black Tyranno number 2 and 3 attack you directly" Aden Declared as his three headed dragon attacked with all three heads. "Haha now I end your up sis" **

**Sora 6100 Aden 8000**

**Sui 0000 Geo 1600**

"**Wow Bro great turn l'll end this now I summon Harpie Lady 2 and play Double Summon **

**to summon Chthonian Emperor Dragon Now END THIS"**

**Sora 6100 Aden 8000**

**Sui And Geo 0000**

"**Yeah we won we won" the twins cheered at their victory.**

"**Great show you two you have both fullfilled the conditions to join the Academy's Slifer Red Dorm" Sui congradulating the two and handing them 2 tickets for an airplane **

"**Wow look at that 1st class cabins" Aden revealed to his green haired twin**

"**Yeah I can't wait to tell mom" Sora added**

_10 minutes later_

"I AM PROUD TO ANNOUNCE THAT NEARLY ALL OF YOU HAVE PASSED THE EXAMS SO PLEASE ALL THAT HAVE PASSED REPORT TO THE AIRPORT AND USE THE TICKETS THAT WERE GIVEN TO YOU BY YOUR PROCTERS AFTER YOUR DUEL BEFORE 3:00p.m THANK YOU AND BELIEVE IN THE HEART OF THE CARDS.

**Author's Notes : thank you for reading please of this was probably a little corny and I'd like to thank Lonely Ghost 666 for inspiring me to start writing. His two stories I liked best are _Installing Antivirus_ & _Dueling Unlimited_ please read and rate these two and more.**

**Original Cards List:**

**Drago Tamer : level 2 Attack 500 Defense 500 Type Dragon/Tuner **

**A man dragon hybrid with red wings tail and a few scales covering his fist.**


End file.
